Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army
by Arime Setta
Summary: What adventures are in store for Harry and Dumbledore's Army in their seventh year? Action, Adventure and even a little romance are in store. Meet with Harry as he finds friends, makes enemies and defeats evil. HBP Spoilers
1. Slow Beginnings

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Author's Note: This is a 7th year story with Major Spoilers from book six. DO NOT READ BEFORE READING HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE!

Also, (to my fellow authors) please do not give up on fan fiction or any of the couples you like… frankly I'm still going to read stories that don't fit with book six… (I personally love snape stories even though he is an ass now…. )

P.S- quick update on chapter one to fix my misspelling of Khakis. Did you know that Kakis is a Chinese fruit tree? I didn't.

Harry awoke with a sudden chill. These past few weeks were all alike. Restless days, rough nights and the creeping feelings of depression. He had been so close and at the same time so far. If only….

"Harry! Hurry down here!" Screeched Aunt Petunia from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's as if she doesn't know how to climb stairs…" Harry mumbled aloud. He dragged himself out of his bed and threw on a scruffy shirt and some dirtied khakis.

When he had returned home from Hogwarts after Dumbledore's funeral Uncle Vernon was happy to welcome him back with all of the malice and hate he was used to. With Dumbledore gone Vernon felt there was very little requiring him to keep Harry for a moment longer.

"Ah, Harry, not dead yet I see. Go make breakfast you ungrateful git." Unfortunately for Uncle Vernon Aunt Petunia wasn't as horrible or ignorant. She knew that even without Dumbledore around there were plenty of witches and wizards waiting for Harry to report the slightest problem.

And so with misery and anxiety gripping at his heart, Harry spent half of his last summer at Number Four Privet Drive. It is true that the occasional owl came from Hermione and Ron (and even one or two from Ginny) but Harry still felt loneliness overpower his love for his friends.

"It's almost over… One more day and then I will never have to see the Dursleys again." Harry thought as he fried the bacon and scrambled the eggs. Unlike the summer before Harry was fully packed and simply waiting on time. At the strike of midnight Harry made his was down the stairs and out the door of the Number Four Privet Drive for the last time. From there he lit his wand and waited for Stan Shunpike to appear with the Phoenix Flight to take Harry to the Burrow.

Stan, like many, felt the backlash of tightening security in the wizarding world. Though he was released and declared innocent, the wizards and witches of England no longer trusted him and shunned the Knight Bus. With the loss of business Stan almost fell into ruins when a friendly donor owl'd him a proposition for a new, more secretive business.

"'Ello 'arry. 'Ows it been? Off to the Burrow of course?" Harry smiled at the gangly young man in front of him. He nodded and took his seat mid way through the bus. The Phoenix Flight was not quite as big as the Knight Bus had been and it lacked the sparkling chandelier but it made long trips comfortable and quick. Harry had quickly invested a small fortune in this new enterprise and saved Stan from ruins. The helping hand was enough to create and strong and unbreakable friendship between the two men as well as create a system of transportation for Dumbledore's Army.

As lights and towns passed rapidly by, Harry thought about his friends and the year ahead of them. With Dumbledore's death Harry had determined to disappear into his quest without a trace. Of course this was one of the most ridiculous of all of Harry's plans and lead to quite an earful from Hermione. So with little choice Harry had re-instated Dumbledore's Army. Only this time the army consisted of the closest friends to Harry; Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna. The D.A was like the new Order of Phoenix except that a number of the members weren't old enough to apparate.

"Have you already taken Neville and Luna to the Burrow?" Harry asked Stan suddenly. He had completely forgotten to owl them back to confirm dates and time for pick up.

"Ay 'arry, boy they were rather angry to see me though. Muttering about no warnings or something. They both arrived in time for dinner though. 'Ermy-own-ee say 'ello 'Arry. She was already at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley asked me to give this to you." Harry took the letter from Stan's hand and sat back to read it.

_Harry Dear,_

_I hope that you have considered my last letter. Of course you know that no one else will even consider returning to school this year unless you choose to as well. Dear I don't think I could have six more of my children drop out of Hogwarts… Not to mention what a strain that would put on Headmaster McGonagall. She, of course, will keep the school open as long as there is one student who would like to be taught… Keep in mind all of the other students who are waiting on you to return before they do… I'm sure we will talk more when you arrive. Get some sleep deary._

Harry chuckled as if by some sort of magic, he drifted off to sleep. He could see where Mrs. Weasley had originally written two, then four then finally six. 'She considers all of the D.A her children…' he thought as his eyes fell heavily into a peaceful sleep.


	2. The Arrivals

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter two: The Arrivals

Harry again awoke with a lurch and a sudden chill. 'I need to invest in an alarm clock…' grumbled Harry as he scrambled out of the sheets and reoriented himself. The Phoenix Flight had founds its way to the Burrow and was now only slightly wheeling its way down the path to the house. Harry rubbed his head and elbow then shuffled the beds around to find his trunk and bags. For once in his life Harry owned enough stuff to require more than one piece of luggage. The sun was only beginning to rise as Harry and Stan stepped off of the bus and made their way to the entrance of the Weasley manor. True the Burrow could not be considered much of a manor but none the less Harry loved the crooked old house. It was his new home- or at least a home until he could decide otherwise.

As his birthday was approaching, Harry was quite strained to make decisions regarding his future. He, as Mrs. Weasley had begged, could return to Hogwarts to finish schooling and become an official Auror or he could go off into the world to look for Voldemort's final four Horcruxes. Godric's hollow was on his list of visiting places but would inevitably have to wait until Harry could bring his mind to peace about Voldemort. 'What am I going to do about the D.A? They are all waiting on my decisions before making their own. Oh, no… What am I going to do about the Order of Phoenix? They are going to be furious once they figure out I plan on going after Voldemort- and that I won't be alone.' Harry continued to stress over the many problems in front of him until the Phoenix flight finally came to a stop.

"Arry, 'ere we are. I assume you'll let me know if 'ee need me anytime soon. Otherwise I don't 'ave but a few appointments for the next month or so…" Stan's words as he let Harry out were slow and rather depressing so, as Stan was hoping, Harry invited him for breakfast with the Weasleys. "Now Stan don't forget that the Phoenix flight and it's business is secretive. Do Not Tell the Weasleys that you are working for me. Got it?" Harry said as he, again, lurched to a stop and pivoted in front of Stan. The last thing he needed was to worry over Mrs. Weasley's reaction to Harry's newest business actions. She had only just found out about Harry's involvement in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and was absolutely furious as well as tear-streakened proud of her sons (Harry included). Her pride had always given Harry a sense of family and love within the Weasley home and he was glad to be returning to the rickety old house.

The garden gnomes dashed across the yard as the Phoenix Flight suddenly disappeared. One of the best parts of his new investment was the ability to keep it hidden. Harry knew he had to keep the P.F secret because of the purpose it could, and more likely would, serve. As it was though Harry and Stan had only granted the D.A and a few other select friends access to use the new service. Stan's other appointments were mostly Order members who didn't know that the Phoenix was any different from the Knight Bus, other than in size. Stan had kept customers in a few remote areas; mostly because they were aware of who were really Death Eaters and knew that Stan Shunpike, though an interesting fellow, was certainly NOT a Death Eater.

"Harry! Good Morning!" Mrs. Weasley greeted to them from the window above the door. "What is my favorite jelly? Oh this is such a fuss. Never mind dear, come in and Stan too!" Molly Weasley, like many others had gotten shook up by the death of Dumbledore, but was not going to let it compromise her day to day life. Secret Passwords and identity clues were a waste of time and breath. As soon as her head disappeared from the window it reappeared in the doorway. "Come in, come in. Breakfast is on its way. Stan I assume you would like to stay. It'll be mostly sausage from dinner last night, but then again you enjoyed dinner with us yesterday too." Molly kindly smiled and handed Stan a stack of plates. She gave Harry an understanding look and nodded towards the stairs. Just as Harry ran up the stairs he could hear Stan stuttering slightly "Thannnkkk you Mrs. We-we-weasley. How kind of you to allow me to stay. Sausage sounds wondddderrful."

Harry banged open the door to Ron's room and, yet again, quickly came to a stop. He looked around and counted doors but to his surprise he wasn't wrong. He had walked into Ron's room, but unfortunately for him, and the young couple lying twisted in the sheets, Ron was not in his room. Harry just as quickly threw the door closed and fell against it. "What in Chauncey Oldridge's name!" Harry had, against his will, walked in on Bill and Fleur. Though their acts were already completed and both were asleep, Harry didn't believe he could ever look at either again with out turning the famous Weasley red.

"Oh, Harry, before going into Ron's room you might want to know that Ron is asleep in the attic. The Neville is with him. Hermione, Luna and Ginny are in the Twin's room and the Twins are still in town. Try to be quite, Bill and Charlie are asleep in Ron's room. Long night last night…" Harry chuckled as Mrs. Weasley, unknowingly, announced what she thought to be the room arrangements. "I didn't know Fleur and Charlie looked some much alike."

True to her word, in this case anyways, Ron and Neville were fast asleep in the attic, well not for long anyways.

"Harry!" The boys called out in unison as water drenched them. Aguamenti was one of Harry's more favorable trick charm now that he had put aside the jokes of the Half Blood Prince. His heart panged slightly as he thought about the night in the cave with Dumbledore. He couldn't help but think 'if only Aguamenti had worked… I might have gotten Professor Dumbledore back sooner…' but as soon as the thought entered his mind Harry realized the stupidity of such musings. "Harry! You can't use magic yet! You have at least another month." Harry turned to see the speaker in the doorway. "Hermione!" The two hugged tightly but were broken up quickly when a odd coughing sound came from the corner of the room (the same corner that a wet Ron Weasley just happened to be sitting looking rather red). "Good morning Ron, Neville. Your mom says to hurry and get dressed. Breakfast is just about down." Hermione smiled at the boys (with an odd bit of pause when looking in that certain corner that a certain some one sat) and made her way downstairs. "Aerverte," said Harry quickly. He grabbed Ron and Neville in a hug (now that they were dry), which of course turned into a manlier scuffle. The boys dressed and slowly made way down stairs.

"So Harry… How were the Dursleys?" Ron asked sheepishly knowing that answer wouldn't be pleasant. "The Dursleys?" Neville inquired looking slightly confused. Though they had been friends from first year, Neville never knew quite as much about Harry's situation and Harry knew about his. Harry often pondered what Neville would do if (or when) he found out that he had almost been the boy-who-lived-or-died-because-of-some-stupid-prophecy. Since his conversation with Dumbledore, Harry felt a larger brotherly connection with Neville as well as a little bit of fear for the boy. He had faith in Neville's abilities as a growing wizard, but Harry wasn't sure if he would have been as successful against Voldemort as he had been.

"The Dursley's are my Aunt and Uncle and Cousin Dudley. I used to live with them before Hogwarts. Now I only spend summers between school years. They were perfectly dreadful as always. Uncle Vernon wanted to kick me out now that Dumbledore is- erm, not a threat to him." Harry stumbled over his words as emotion choked his throat. Even though it had been nearly a month since his death, Dumbledore was (like Sirius) a name that was hard to say out loud knowing that they would never be addressing him again. The three boys looked at each other for a moment with an understanding. Obviously all three were thinking the same thing. No more Dumbledore. "So, anyways. Did you get to see the Phoenix Flight Ron?" Harry hadn't told anyone that the P.F was his own investment; they all assumed it was merely a down size move for Stan. "Yeah I looked around a bit. It's nice but not as showy as the Knight Bus was. Why did-" Ron was cut off by a large boom coming from the kitchen. The whole house seemed to sway with the echoes of the boom. As they rushed down the stairs a cloud of dust surrounded them.

"What in Blood Hell?"

"Ron!"

"What! Don't begin Hermione."

"Shut Up!"

"Make me."

"Ron, Hermione, shut it. Is everyone ok?" Harry called out into the dark kitchen; wand lit and ready. Coughing came from all corners of the room but nothing seemed wrong beyond the mess. As the cloud settled (all over their breakfast at that) everyone looked around to see the culprit(s). "Fred and George Weasley! What were you thinking Flooing this early in the morning? You know I only like the stove fire for breakfast! In the middle of the summer nonetheless! You two ought to know better. And now breakfast has been ruined!" Molly Weasley struggled to shout as the farther she got in her lecture the more the tears choked her words.

"Aw Mum, We weren't thinking. Don't cry. Mother!" Fred and George looked around alarmed. Their mother's sudden out break in tears was not the welcome they had expected. "Why in bloody hell did you floo? Hello! You can Apparate!" This time the vulgarity surprisingly came from a much smaller and feminine voice. Ginny stumbled down the stairs (and right on top of an unsuspecting Harry). "Oi, Harry. G'morning." As she picked herself up, the whole room looked at her. Unfortunately living in such a large and close family, everyone knew the break up between the two. "Good morning Ginny." Harry merely smiled and showed no uncomfortable feelings as he greeted his former girl friend. With that simple hello the whole family unfroze and begin to scold the twins and comfort their mother. Neville, who wasn't used to the Weasley's being in one small room, stood shocked and rather confused at what he was supposed to do.

"Sorry Mum. We'll clean this up. And Ginny watch your language little one. You are still the baby of the house until Billy and Fleur make a mistake." This of course merited snickers from the males of the room and scolding from the females. "We tried to Apparate but it wasn't working. I don't know what was blocking us." Harry chuckled, as it seemed that they twins shared brains. Every other word was coming from the other twin. Their sentence ending was annoying but rather Weasley-ish. It reflected the closeness of the family.

"Oi, Sorry. I was experimenting last night with some defense charms and forgot to remove them." Hermione said sheepishly not realizing the intense power require for such a powerful spell. Harry just stood staring at her with his mouth open. "Well, Hermione I'm glad some one is taking this war seriously. Thank you but please remove the wards. We have guest arriving in a few hours for the wedding and I can't afford to have the floo running all day. It will ruin my cake." Mrs. Weasley muttered a bit more about ashes and dust as she quickly cleaned the room and kicked everyone out of the kitchen. "What about breakfast mum?" Ron asked lightly. "Go into town. While you're out pick up a few things from this list please." Harry shuddered as he saw the multiple foot long list Mrs. Weasley threw at them. "Diagon alley anyone?" Ron asked turning red. With that the contents of the room cleared to do their respective grooming.

"It's going to be a long day."

"You got that right Harry."


	3. Decisions to make and Stomachs to fill

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter three: Decisions to be made and stomachs to be filled

AN: No one besides Mrs. Weasley and the twins know about Harry's investment in the WWW. I wasn't sure if that was clear or not. It's only important because of other investments later in this chapter.  Oh and the Wedding isn't today incase it seemed that way. People were arriving later that day for the wedding practice that night and the wedding a few days later… oopsies

"Hermione, do you plan on going back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked timidly as the group walked down Diagon alley. They were all rather disappointed to see that the street was nearly as empty as the year before and that posters littered the walls (and floors) of the shops. Everyone seemed a little distracted and no one managed to hear Harry's question to Hermione.

"Well I suppose not. I want to finish but it won't be the same without everyone there. Not to mention I am of age so there is no need for me to continue learning with a teacher. I've spent most of my summer reading and studying what I would have otherwise taken this year." Hermione brushed a lock of hair out of her face and blushed slightly. Her book worm tendencies would never change, Hogwarts or otherwise, and Harry was glad to know some one was still intending on perfecting their magical abilities. Harry hadn't practiced much but had been reading and finishing text books from the year before.

"I don't think I told you… well I am sure I didn't but you have to promise to not tell Ron what I am about to tell you." Hermione looked at Harry with pleading eyes. She grabbed his hand and they stopped walking. Harry merely nodded while wondering what the worst she could be about to say.

"I went back to Hogwarts a week after everyone left. Professor McGonagall gave me my N.E.W.T.s and what not."

Harry laughed as tension drained from his face. He had been afraid she was going to say that she was leaving for college or something extreme. "That's all? I can't say I'm surprised. How did you do?"

Hermione meekly smiled and said, "Well I got perfects on all of my exams and was offered an apprenticeship next year instead of a 7th year. Basically I've graduated even though I'm a year early."

Harry smiled and hugged her but he knew what that meant. "So Hogwarts will be welcoming back at least one student next year. What will you be mastering?" Hermione shuffled her feet and kicked a stone (which incidentally knocked the back of Ron's knees and caused him to stumble on to Neville).

"I've decided that I want to become a Master in Transfigurations, Charms and Potions. I plan on studying medicinal Herbology and Ancient History on the sides while I work. I'm not sure who will be teaching me potions since Slughorn has disappeared in retirement again but Professor McGonagall has promised to arrange something. Harry, you really should return for a final year with me. There will hardly be any students and Professor McGonagall wants to offer all 7th years a more intensive study plan, similar to my apprenticeships. You won't become a master or even an apprentice this year but at least you can specialize in Defense against the Dark Arts. Please consider it."

Hermione began walking again, still rather slowly, while she talked with Harry. Even with the promises of a more interesting year, Harry could picture himself returning to Hogwarts without Headmaster Dumbledore. He noticed how Hermione couldn't bring herself to call Professor McGonagall Headmaster either. Lost in his thought Harry failed to notice that the group had come to stop in the middle of the street and Harry crashed right into Ron (poor thing) and cause a domino effect.

"Well Harry I see you are attentive. Well looks like Mum is scheming again. She has our Hogwarts things listed as well and a least a hundred wedding items. We can't ignore next month forever. What does everyone plan to do?" Ginny stared down the group, her red hair a mess from falling onto Fred (or was it George?). Fred and George laughed at this point at the trivial problems of school educated youth and tipped their hats to the group as they made their way into their shop to check on Verity.

More feet shuffling and rock kicking occurred as no one wanted to go first. Slowly and surely everyone's eyes were on Harry. "I don't know what to say guys. I don't know where to begin or where it will end, this year." Harry looked at Hermione for help.

"I plan on going back to Hogwarts. I really think you guys should too." Hermione smiled almost pleadingly as she broke the news. Curiously she ignored her real reasons for returning and acted as if she was merely finishing up at Hogwarts. "At Hogwarts we will be better protected and will have more resources available. Hogwart's library is the key to figuring out where… erm… our future will take us. Not to mention we need more practice and more skills to fight the final erm… Quidditch game. True we might be alone but at least we will have each other and the Order-liness and erm lack of confusion…" Hermione's words were understood by the group and not easily translated to listeners that might be around. Though she cast Muffliato, Hermione was wiser than to believe that would be enough to prevent unwanted ears.

"Harry, she has a point. We need to gather our strength first and sharpen our skills. Plus you don't know where to begin looking. And I can't lie, I miss Professor Sprout." These surprising comments came from one of the more unlikely members of the group: Neville. The group snickered at Neville's final comment and a joke or two were made about teacher-student relationships (which turned Neville into a color that rivaled the Weasleys) but in reality everyone understood his feelings. They all missed one or two teachers (and of course a certain Headmaster) and had the same unsure feelings about their own skills and futures.

"But let's face it Harry, none of us want to go back without the whole group. You know all for one and one for all." Ginny smiled as she quoted one the many muggle books (and movies) that she had invest the last month to.

"I must agree with everyone else. We can't fight Purglehoofs and Mooggywiggles without at least another year of classes. We haven't even begun to learn about warding off hoodedwinkypuffs in History of Magic." Luna's rather mysterious comments (umm History of Magic?) really revealed the true feelings behind the entire group: There were many things that were still a mystery to the members and still beyond their ability to fight.

"So I guess Hogwarts has at least six students next year eh?" Harry smiled as the groups faces lit up with relief. No one was quite ready to be an adult (especially considering two of the members minor status). "But guys, I can't promise we will all have a full year ahead of us. If I get any leads I'm going after it. I can't let any time be wasted."

"Harry, we will all be following leads. You aren't in this alone." Ron said with unusual insight. Again the group smiled and began to look at the task ahead. "Well, we need to let Professor, er, Headmaster McGonagall know that we will be returning. We also have a list of things to buy. Beyond text books we should invest in a group library and personal first aid kits." This of course came from Hermione, who obviously understood there was more to fighting evil than a wave of a wand.

"First aid kits?" This came from the Weasleys of the group. "A first aid kit is a muggle thing I suppose. It's like a box with emergency things like band aids and healing ointments." Hermione answered with her usual all knowing smile.

"Muggles use healing ointments as well?"

"Well, it isn't quite the same as what wizards use. Theirs are not as quick or effective but are meant for small cuts and infections. Our kits should have basic healing potions and ointments, the wizard kind and even maybe muggle kinds. Also we should have some of those blackening powders that Fred and George invented. Hmm, maybe even some basic distracting agents like fireworks and other things that can be thrown to make noise or bright lights."

The wheels in Hermione's mind turned as rapidly as the words spilled from her mouth. Clearly she was on a roll and as soon as the final word fell from her mouth her eye lit up. "You know what, I'll create the kits. You guys begin buys books and what not for class. Harry you're in charge of my list. I promise I'll pay you back later. Harry, Ginny you two can pick out the more important books from Flourish and Blotts that you think we should have. I have faith in you, Ginny, to pick out the right ones and Harry can purchase anything requiring an of age wizard. If they have a problem with Harry being a month short of age, get Ron to say it's for him or I'll get them later. Neville, Luna, go and get the necessary items for our potions stock. We'll need it to be rather extensive but I'll cover anything for our kits. Neville you know what are the more important ingredients for healing and defense potions. I am sure we'll have to restock our kits through out the year, unfortunately. Don't look at me like that. I have faith in you too and I'll do all of the brewing for you." Hermione smiled sympathetically at Neville and patted his shoulder.

"Ron you can come with me to talk to your brothers about our kits and then we'll get your mother her things. I think we are all set right? Well one last thing, does anyone need new robes or any kind?" Ginny and Luna, being female by birth, smiled and nodded. "Good me too. I have no idea what to wear to the wedding." The girls giggled and agreed to meet in an hour to dress shop. "Wait, I'm still hungry. We haven't had breakfast yet." Ron grumbled as his stomach made a loud and rather alarming gurgle.

"I have an idea, seeing as how none of the wizard cafes are open today, let's go and eat in a muggle café." Harry's suggestion startled all but Hermione who again lit up with excitement. "Great idea, I'm starving and have yet to eat in town. For all the times that I am in London with my family, we never seem to eat here." Harry, who was in a similar situation every time he was in town, smiled at the differences behind why. Harry had actually never eaten in a muggle restaurant or café besides the occasional birthday trip to McRonalds or Swirly King for Dudley and even then Harry got only scraps from Dudley's third or fourth super-sized meal.

"Hmm, We need to transform some clothing first and exchange some money into Pounds. Let's get going." Hermione and Harry smiled and turned towards Gringotts. They, in their merriness, missed the looks of apprehension from their fellow friends.


	4. Lunch and Herbology Majors

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Four:

AN: Forgive me for not having any clue what British teens are wearing now a days. I am only an American fashion fan.

The group exited Diagon Alley and headed into the respective bathrooms in the tavern. Hermione used a bunch of rags to transform a series of muggle outfits. She handed a bundle to each person and ushered everyone into the restrooms. Once out, she smiled with satisfaction not unlike those she displays after acing a test or answering a question correctly. It wasn't until this point that some one chose to say something.

"Erm, 'mione, Harry, what are we doing? None of us are muggle'd enough to pass in the real muggle world. I mean, I practically failed muggle studies." Ron squeaked out as he uncomfortably shifted in his muggle clothes. Ron was outfitted in a pair of jeans (a little to tight for my personal taste as the author) and a rather snug wife beater with a button up over it. Harry was wearing a Manchester United tee and some dark denim (almost as tight but rather attractive on the athletic build Harry was sporting). Ginny smiled as his twirled twice in her peasant skirt and off the shoulder blouse. One of the more surprising makeovers was Neville who nicely fit into a pair of khakis and a simple tee shirt that said "Herbology Major." (Of course the humor behind Hermione's rather scandalous choice was missed by majority of the group. Oh how Hermione has surprised us all.)

Over all though everyone had to agree that Luna, as a muggle, was rather stunning. Her usual witch robes were rather dull and smelly (due to the constant onion and garlic chains found under her collars). She rarely was seen in any color but black so her sudden appearance in pink was rather awing. Hermione has her dressed in a light pink cami with a upper-torso-only white pull over. To finish off the outfit Luna was wearing a flowing open legged pair of white capris.

"You guys will do fine. The only true differences are in money, which Harry and I will take of, and that you can't talk of magic. Everything you see works electrically and not magically. If you don't know what it does or how to work it, quietly ask or ignore it. Follow my lead." Hermione smiled and headed towards the doors of the tavern.

I will now skip over the details of their lunch and inform you, the reader, that things did not lead to jail time or memory wipes. I consider this a successful trip and will leave it at that.

"Wow, That was the best meal of my life!" Ron followed this with a rather impressive burp and a even more impressive shade of red. The group laughed and walked back into Diagon Alley. They all smiled and headed their respective directions to accomplish their respective tasks.

Harry and Ginny shyly headed towards Flourish and Blotts to pick out books. He looked at his list and groaned. "This is going to take ages. Hermione is crazy." He went to hand Ginny the list to demonstrate how ridiculous it was but instead shoved his hand (list and all) right into her chest. "Omph, watch where you push." Ginny said rubbing her bosom. She laughed but did notice Harry's creeping red blush. "Harry, can we talk before we start?"

"Uh, sure I suppose we could." Harry stammered out. His previous mistake still had him feeling uncomfortable and the promising conversation worried him even more. All summer he had put off thinking about his decision about Ginny. His heart ached slightly as he sat on a bench next to the beautiful redhead.

"Harry, I know that you want to protect me but I can't let that ruin us. I've been trying all day to keep things light and friendly but you have been pushing me away. Like, just then. So what you bumped me in an unmanly spot. If you had done it to Hermione you wouldn't have even noticed and that's saying something since she better endowed. (Harry's mouth dropped at Ginny's forwardness) Harry if you insist on being only friends please keep to at least that. I don't want to feel ignored or forgotten… even if that means being only friends." Harry then looked into Ginny's eyes and saw a bit of sadness and a bit of pleading. Harry's mind reeled and his hands shook. 'This isn't what I wanted at all. I have been pushing her away a bit… But I can't be in the same room with her without wanting to get on my knees and beg for her back.' His head hurt and his heart throbbed. Harry clearly had made his decision without having first consulting his heart.

"Erm, Of course. Friendship. Yes. I, er, don't mean to ignore you ('oh but I have to') I just haven't been all that hear. Erm, nerves and all. I promise, I'll try to go back to how things were before sixth year, you know friends." His stammered response was clearly not what Ginny had hoped for but was satisfactory enough for the moment. She weakly smiled and grabbed the list from his hand. Harry again blushed, having though that she was planning on grabbing his hand, and tried to look at the display window instead of Ginny.

Harry and Ginny's dilemma was the only of the day. Surprisingly Hermione and Ron were getting along quite nicely and Luna and Neville were comfortably enjoying their task. Not long later the group rejoined and the dreaded task of dress robes began. The girls giggled and swirled and twirled as they dashed in and out of dress shops. This event even included a few surprising stops in muggle stores. With bags, boxes and books in hand the group made their way to the Phoenix Flight for the ride home.

AN: Well just a real quick chapter to get some emotions out and in the open. I'm feeling a bit humorous today (hence the style change). It helped that I had a series of wonderful reviews. Thanks for all of the support and I promise the next chapter will be longer and with a little more fun. Let's just say their guests will be interesting.


	5. Introductions and Exits

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Five: Introductions and Exits

AN: I have not idea how to write a French accent so I am sorry to say that Fleur will be Americanized. If any readers would like to translate what I have into a French Accent for me I would be eternally grateful… Oh, and I also don't know Fleur's sister's name so I'm going to make it up until I can find out 

As our sixpack made their way home, The Burrow was experiencing a rather odd meeting of red and white. Fleur had arrived with her family (clearly having just left Bill's bed quickly enough to return home and return to the Burrow without Mrs. Weasley knowing) and began the highly anticipated meeting of her new parents with her old.

"Mother, Father, Sister, zees are the Weasley's. Molly and Arthur are Bill's mother and father. zis eez Charlie, Bill's older brother, and zeese tu are Fred and George. Bill 'as deux more brothers and une seester as well as a 'alf a dozen or so other members of ze extended family coming a little later." Fleur smiled at Bill as anxiety drained from both of them. Bill had previously met Fleur's family but meeting one Weasley is far different from meeting the whole clan.

"Well, Hello. Please have a seat. Like Fleur said I am Molly and this is my husband Arthur. Would you like some tea?" Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone into the living room (which had been enlarged for the occasion but would most likely keep its new extensions simply because of the need for more space) and began pouring tea for the Delacours.

"Oh, Madame, I only drink a certain breed of teee. I 'ave brought 'um along seence I figured I wouldn't be able to find it 'ere." With a swish of her wand Madame Delacour brought out her teapot (the finest china the Weasley's had ever seen) and her tea set (not excluding a quaint bunt cake made with whole raspberries and a strawberry glaze). At this exact moment Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna, as well as Stan of course, burst through the door carrying bags, boxes and a transfigured set of books (Hermione the genius she is did not want Mrs. Weasley seeing the extensive collection of defense and advanced spell and charms books they had collected). This sudden and rude interruption caused Madame Delacour to waver slightly, pouring all of her tea onto Molly's lap. Quite obviously neither woman enjoyed this and a bit of yelling began. First Molly yelled at the intruding group but once Madame Delacour added in her scolding on how unrefined they were and how terribly rude these children acted, Molly put on her death glare and began defending her babies.

Now, we all know how women with strong minds act when challenged. In this instance both women were very strong-minded, very loud and very upset. As predicted Molly huffed into the kitchen where she banged excessively while beginning dinner (having been actually forced out of the room by her two eldest and her husband). Madame Delacour huffed up the stairs to the room designated for her use where she excessively banged hair and make up products as she got ready for dinner (of course she was, as well, forced out of the room by her relatives). Fleur flew out of the house at an amazing speed with her head in her hands and tears dripping from her face. Bill, once securing his mother in the kitchen, flew after her only pausing long enough to grab his wand. Everyone else stood in the living room with a bit of shuffling feet and awed expressions.

"Ah, 'Arry! It is so nice to zee you again." Fleur's seester said breaking the mood. She ran upon his and gave him a hug (that was not missed by little redhead in the corner who was sending equally as scary death glares towards the blonde). Harry merely smiled and returned the hug in an almost half-hearted way. Nonetheless, by returning the hug Harry signed a death wish with the little miss redhead in the corner, who huffed out of the room with amazing likeness to her mother.

Harry cringed at his mistake but knew there wasn't much he could do. "So Soleil how has school been?" It had been a long time since Harry last had to talk small talk and clearly wasn't very good.

"Oh et 'as been wonderful. Everyone at school was so impressed by 'ow you saved me. 'Ave you been receiving my cards and letters?" Oddly enough a large snort was heard from the direction of the kitchen but Harry ignored it think he was imagining things.

"Yes, thank you. I hope you've gotten mine as well. The French Silk Frogs were wonderful last Christmas." It was unknown to all that Harry had been keeping in touch with the younger Delacour. This realization was rather odd and shocking to the group (especially considering the faint sounds of tears and sniffles from the kitchen). Harry had never mentioned his mentorship (for all that was what is was) and Hermione and Ron were slightly hurt. In reality Soleil's letters and cards (with occasion holiday appropriate gifts) were a blessing in disguise. These little things were comforting when Harry felt alone or forgotten (which happened often during exams, summer and holidays). Also, Harry was happy to tutor the younger girl through letters and his own little gifts. Though their relationship was strictly platonic with no intentions of ever changing (especially within this author's mind) it was rather important to each of them.

"Yes, zee are my favoreets. I did not happen to like those zelly beans zo. I zink my first was boogeeey flovored." Her face scrunched up as she remembered the experience. Neville laughed surprisingly and said, "Oh, yeah I have had that before too. I personally like Bertie Bott's Herbology flavored fruit gummies." Soleil smiled at the odd boy in front of her and nodded. "I shall want to try zum of zose then. Herbology is my favorite subject in school." With a little push by Harry Neville and Soleil became lost in conversation about Herbology and its amazing uses.

"Harry, come over here please." Hermione's tone scared Harry slightly and caused him to shuffle slowly rather than respond instantly. "Why didn't you tell us you were friends with her?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Erm, well, I just didn't think it was a big deal." Harry drew circles in the dirt on the floor of the living room. He knew that any secrets between the threesome were deadly because of the protective nature of all of them (and also because of the fears they all harbored of loosing their friends). In many ways Harry, Ron and Hermione were constantly battling (mostly due to Ron's oblivious nature) but they truly cherished what they had and the last year had threatened it with the discovery of the opposite sex. Ron's behavior was a prime example of that. Obviously Hermione and Ron assumed Harry's relationship was more than friendly.

"It is a big deal if you're going around talking and giving gifts to other girls while you're dating my little sister!" Ron's face almost matched his hair as he realized what a relationship between Harry and Soleil meant.

"It's not like that Ron. We are only friends. She's like a little sister. I'm mentoring her and tutoring her half of the time anyways!" Harry responded frustrated, knowing where the conversation would end.

"Ginny's in the kitchen crying now because of your unknown relations! Harry, we know you guys broke up but geeze don't be such a git! Why didn't you ever tell us about her. She's veela and probably trying to seduce you every time you talk! I doubt those chocolate frogs were just chocolate!" Ron's ridiculous out burst was a reflection of the tension between the group and the stress of his home life.

Hermione understood the reasons behind the outburst but was a much more logical person. "Harry, Ron doesn't necessarily mean it like that. We are just, erm, curious as to why you didn't tell us sooner. I can't lie, Harry. I'm a little hurt." Hermione put her arm around Ron to stop him from spinning off and out of the room but unfortunately all that her arm did was drag her with him when he left. Harry, not too worried about the snug, smirked at Ron's attempt at holding Hermione's hand (in the name of anger of course and not erm luuuuv). From there Harry made his way out to the garden where he ran into the infamous Weasley twins.

"Ay, Harry. Come here." Fred (wearing a shirt that said George) waved him over. The two were huddled over an assortment of objects piled into a box. Harry recognized a few of the labels as W.W.W products but he wasn't sure which items they were. He trotted out towards the boys (hmm… men now I suppose) and chuckled as a gnome ran out from behind a bush to kick George (also wearing a George Tee-shirt). The gnomes were known for their lack of intelligence (seeing how George simple flicked his wand and sent the gnome flying towards a target beyond the hedges of the yard) but were also known for their need for revenge on house owners who insisted on bothering them (as the Weasley had done for years). The Gnome hit the bullseye of the target and triggered a wave of fireworks. For years the Weasley's had used gnomes as objects to play rather cruel games with while degnoming the garden. It was all done in fun and games, seeing how the gnome equally got revenge (for example in the form of kick the kid challenges drawn up among the gnome familys' teens).

"Harry, these are for you. Hermione and Ron ordered them earlier today. Now you know we don't often deliver with such haste but, after all, you are Harry Potter, senior executive stockholder in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Plus Hermione was babbling on about defense kits and the D.A. We really don't have a clue as to what she was going on about, but since we figure she'll be family soon enough, we ought make an attempt to help her out."

Harry chuckled at the obviousness of Hermione and Ron's attraction but the lack of action occurring. He wasn't quite sure what the redheaded twins were talking about until he remembered the kits that Hermione was planning on putting together.

"Now, that I think of it Hermione is really brilliant. The things here will be great for emergencies. Have you two invented anything new for the defensive use?" Harry inquired as an idea entered his mind.

"Well, we are testing a few items but nothing for sale just yet. We will definitely let you know when we have final products. Do expect them in the mail as soon as possible. We assume you will be returning to Hogwarts?" Fred (whose shirt had suddenly changed to say Harry) asked interested. He knew a large part of business came from Hogwarts and Harry's connection there forward. Fred and George's knowledge of the D.A was limited but they were beginning to see a future investment processing.

"Yes, we all will be. What exactly did Hermione tell you about the D.A?" Harry asked but was replied to with only minor shrugs. "Well, it's only the six of us right now, but we're training for defense purposes. Nothing extreme of course, just useful skills and techniques." Harry's underplay of the doings of the D.A were quite obvious to the skilled pranksters. " I'm sure we could use your help this year with anything new or useful in our line of interests." The boys smiled at each other and stuck out there hands to Harry. With a shake the deal was set into place and the guys made their way up to the attic to store the contraband items from their mom.

The deal, that had just progressed, placed Fred and George (now wearing a yellow tee saying Charlie) among the D.A as members. They would, in essence, be the mind behind the tricks of the group, while Harry and Hermione were the skill (not to knock other members of course). They would continue with fun inventions, but would be dedicating much more time to helping fight the dark magics of He-who-must-not-be-named. Their part would be completely hidden, just as the rest of the D.A's intentions, from the Order. It was a tricky game they all played but well worth the effort if it meant defeating the Dark Lord.

AN: Many thanks to Dreamer22 for being supportive! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Much more to come.


	6. The Wedding or Not?

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Six: The Wedding… Or Not?

A/N: I don't think I've ever gotten this far in a single story lol. I hope I've gained a few readers but either way I'm enjoying this story  Please review so I know you took the time to even look at my story.

P.S- Thanks to all who reminded me that Soleil is really Gabrielle but since I happen to like Soleil better and since Gabrielle is more annoying for me to type (It's the b I think) I'm going to go with a little Literary License and stay with Soleil.

The hardest part of marriage began with a rocky start. Fleur and Bill nervously walked towards the Burrow holding hands as if there was no tomorrow. Clearly, there might not be a "tomorrow" if their parents couldn't get along. With apparating making travel so easy, there weren't many places they could live without being in "just in the neighborhood" distance of their families. And in reality, neither wanted to have to run from their parents. It is a tricky thing to get married successfully and in the wizarding world it doesn't get any easier. Fleur had always known her mother was eccentric about wealth and status, but she never thought it would get in the way of love. Bill always felt his mother was a little tightly strung, but he never expected it to blow up in his face on the night before his wedding.

"'ow can we ever celebrate 'olidays together? Bill, I love you, but this might be too much. My family is all I 'ave besides you." Fleur's eyes filled with tears and her nose scrunched. Bill turned to her and held her in his arms while whispering sweet-nothings to calm her. He wish he had an answer but knew that there was little he could say. He would never want to separate Fleur from her family, just as she would never want to separate him from his.

"Let's just go to the dinner and see how things go. If things don't work out before next week's wedding then we'll make more decisions. For now all we can do is hope they work things out." With that last bit of hopeful wishing they entered the house to find smoke, noise and yells.

"If your stove worked properly-"

"If you would have just let me-"

"You don't 'ave dee skills to make such a delicate cake as Fleur enjoys."

"You are simply to delicate to know how to cook!"

"It's your rickety things! Not my skills! Maybe you should buy something new!"

"I'm sorry we aren't nearly as well off as you and your husband but I have cooked on the stove for longer than your Fleur has been alive and it's always worked perfectly!"

"That's because perfect to you is merely decent! And you don't know 'ow to cook roasted duck properly!"

The shouting continued and the air became denser with smoke. Eventually the two women were coughing louder than they were arguing and everyone had to evacuate from the home. Harry rushed outside looking alarmed but calmed quickly when he saw everyone crowded outdoors.

"What is going on here?" Harry shouted in the general direction of the Weasley's, knowing that he couldn't specifically ask Ron.

"Mum and Madame Delacour are going at it like raving werewolves. They are worse then Bill's attitude during the full moon!" Ginny replied, momentarily forgetting that Harry was the cause of her woes. Immediately she gave him a dirty look and turned away. Though she was the feistiest of the Weasleys, and quite understanding most of the time, she was still a teenaged girl and she still had feelings (most of which had been hurt).

Harry looked at her back slightly saddened but then turned his attention to the shouting match that had resumed. Seeing that know one was willing to step in Harry also stepped back in fear of becoming the target of their anger should he interfere. A moment later Hermione walked up to the woman, swished her wand and walked back into the house. With the flight of her wand a bubble formed around the two and silence filled the great out doors. The bubble contained the screaming so as to not disturb the women but to relieve the family of hearing the fight.

"Hermione, you can't just leave my mother with Fleur's mother in a bubble." Ron yelled as he jogged into the house. At that moment Madame Delacour and Mrs. Weasley turned to see everyone walking into the house again. Then they noticed the bubble. The yelling began again but this time in the direction of the family. They attempted to separate from each other but the bubble prevent the women from going farther than 5 yards. They made their way into the living room where Hermione sat on the couch reading Hogwarts a History and again began to yell. Hermione merely put her hands up as if in surrender and said,

"I don't have the spell to break the bubble. I suppose I should owl professor McGonagall to see if she knows. But until she replies you two will have to wait it out. Sorry, your shouting had clogged my thought and I simply said the first spell I knew to stop it. I guess I should have said the first one I knew with a counter spell." Hermione smiled apologetically and rather sarcastically and resumed reading. Harry covered his mouth to avoid laughing out loud as the women shrieked in aggravation. Luckily neither woman could reach out beyond the bubble either otherwise Hermione might not have survived to read another page.

Fleur and Bill looked at Hermione shocked but quickly realized the good, and the bad, that the situation would produce. They silently prayed only good would come. Hermione looked up again and said, "Oh, wait there is one thing I should do. I ought to place a danger detection spell on the bubble. If you two become in danger the bubble with solidify and a loud bell will go off. We don't want anyone to strangle anyone else in that bubble now do we?" Hermione smirked, waved her wand and went back to reading. Harry could have sworn Hermione was meant for Slytherin simply based on her smirk. He knew she was Gryffindor in some way though because a Slytherin would never have thought of the safety of the two women.

In reality Hermione placed the danger spell so that in the case of an attack, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour would be able to defend themselves somewhat and also be able to alert others of trouble. Quite obviously Hermione was getting ready for the worse in the year to come.

A moment later Mr. Weasley announced dinner served and everyone made their way into the enlarged kitchen. Harry looked around and began to realize that severe modifications that the Weasley's were placing on their house to maximize space. Harry wondered if they came into a bit of money recently.

One of the odder things that occurred during dinner was the appearance of chairs, a miniature table and two plates of food within the bubble. Hermione's only response was, "Well I suppose lack of nutrition is dangerous. I must have made my danger detection spell a bit strong." Harry, though probably the only one, began to think that Hermione was simply lying about not knowing a counter spell. For whatever reason, probably because of the stress, the entire house seemed rather dull and dimwitted that night so fairly early the entire clan made their way to their separate rooms without even attempting to free their mothers. Hermione wished the women good night and made her way up to the girls room, but not before placing warm comfortable beds in the bubble with a reading lamp and some old Witch Weekly magazines. Again she simply said, "Boredom and lack of sleep are both very dangerous to your health."

The next day and the days after were filled with bits of fluff until it was suddenly wedding day. The women still were stuck in their bubble of love (or actually hatred still) and Hermione only said that she was waiting on a reply from Professor Donally from America, and old friend of McGonagall's.

Fleur anxiously paced in her bedroom as she stared at her mother (and consequently Mrs. Weasley). Her wedding items were strewn throughout the room and her gown and robe hung in the corner (still in their wrappings incase Fleur felt the need to return them unworn). Tears began to swell in her eyes as she realized her mother wouldn't be helping her get ready on the biggest day of her life thus far. More so, she cried because her mother despised that she was even having this day to begin with. At that moment Bill barged in and swept her into his arms.

"Fleur, I can't do this without my mothers blessings. You can't do this without your mothers well wishes. What are we to do?" Romantically the couple held each other, completely ignoring the two women also in the room. Hermione slowly made her way into the corner of the room, where she deposited a bouquet of flowers and a bag of muggle makeup. She turned and realized what was occurring so she slowly and quietly made her was back out of the room, only pausing long enough to mutter a charm.

"We can't let our babies do that! This is their big day." Cried Mrs. Weasley. Bother women looked at each other and stood up. "As much as I can't stand some things about you, we can't prevent our children from being together." With a sudden burst of emotion Madame Delacour hugged Mrs. Weasley and said, "I am so sorry for zee things I said. You are not a bad cook nor do you need a new stove. My 'ittle girl is lucky to become a Weeez-uh-lee." Mrs. Weasley squeezed Madame Delacour back and said with an equal amount of emotion, "I am sorry I said that you were too delicate for the Weasley family or that you dyed your hair or that you couldn't properly work a stove or-"

"That's enough mother, I think she understands." Bill said chuckling as he wrapped his arm around his mother, mother-in-law-to-be and fiancé. They embraced each other for a moment then quickly kicked Bill out of the room to fetch Hermione, Soleil, Ginny and Luna. The women began the usual fixings and took the rest of the day to prepare for the wedding that night.

Magical weddings are complicated and elaborate but beautiful and romantic at the same time. They take place at night under a full moon where all you need is a handful of candles and an occasional pixie. Harry sat through the intense bonding ceremony and thought about his own future. 'Am I ever going to wear a set of wedding robes? Not that I necessarily want to be weighed down by a hundred pounds of material. Will I ever touch wands with my wife and promise forever? Ugh, now I know why women cry at weddings, boredom and fear.' Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked around. Not a cloud was in the sky and the floating candles were barely necessary.

Bill finally touched his wand to Fleur's and they muttered the Forever Yours Enchantment. They drank from the goblets being held out to them from Professor McGonagall and then lightly kissed to seal the deal. They turned to face their family and friends (who were numerous and slightly crowded) and smiled. Everyone cheered and Mrs. Weasley and Madame Delacour cried and hugged. Fleur looked ravishing in her light blue satin dress with pearl white embroidery beginning at the bottom and becoming more and more sparse towards the top. Over her dress she wore a light pearl white robe with light blue embroidery as well.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder and sighed. Similar acts of romance and emotion occurred through out the crowd. This is quite normal, as the incense used at magical weddings is a slight aphrodisiac; the odd part was the couple involved. Now, I don't want to spoil any future surprises so I will leave it at that and simply let you know that Harry and Ginny were both sighing but neither was high enough off of incense to look or touch the other. Clearly rejection doesn't go well with the Weasley family, even if it's done with the best of intentions.

The crowd made their way under a large white and blue tent set up in the field behind the Weasley house. It sparkled with candles and shimmered with pixie dust and the guests slowly danced their way into the center. A band played wedding songs and Mrs. Weasley arranged a buffet of goodies prepared by herself and Madame Delacour (with a little magical help applied to the oh-so-difficult-stove). Couples danced and many ate while Harry sat in the corner moping oh-so-slightly.

"Hey, mate. Not having much fun?" Ron said sheepishly as he sat next to Harry. Hermione, the great fixer of all relationships but her own, had spoken many times with Ron over the last few days about making up with Harry. It was a ridiculous argument that clearly had other undercurrents.

"Hey Ron. No, everything is well and dandy. Loads of fun." Harry muttered and stirred his plate of food with his wand.

"I, um, am sorry about blowing up on you last week. I don't know what took a hold of me... I guess all of this stress is building and Ginny isn't fairing too well. In a way I wanted there to be an excuse for why you guys didn't work out so that Ginny could finally get over you. Ok, well not really but that's what Hermione told me. Hermione also said that you guys are still in love and that's why there's so much tension between you and her but you can't be together because of fear and Voldemort." Ron was thoroughly red by this point and Harry just smiled. He had been only slightly hurt by Ron's anger at him and didn't feel the need to put up a fight. The boys awkwardly hugged and then made their way towards the dessert buffet.

Harry and Ron then took turns dancing with the rather gorgeous Hermione (who was decked out in a shimmery green dress and robes since she was the maid of honor). After a few songs Hermione and Ron accidentally pushed Harry into the arms of a lonely Ginny Weasley.

"Erm, Ginny would you care to dance?" Harry said as he swept her into a waltz.

"Not much of choice eh?" Ginny glared as she stepped to the music.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you might have thought when Soleil and I were talking but I can assure you that I never had anything with her." Harry held Ginny a little close to reinforce that he was lying and stared into her watering eyes.

"Oh, Harry. I'm sorry I've been such a tart this week. I knew that Hermione was right but it didn't stop me from being a little jealous. Plus with all of the drama of Mum and Madame Delacour- oh Harry." Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and continued to dance in silence. Hermione and Ron smiled at each other as they passed the two on the dance floor.

"Look's like we've finally done something right together." Hermione mused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron ask accusingly.

"Oh, Ron. Don't spoil the moment with your density. Just dance with me." Ron opened his mouth to retaliate but instead looked like a fish out of water. Hermione smirked again and he just smiled back and let it go.

"I'm going to go inside and get more butter beer and éclairs." Harry said when the song ended. Ginny knew he was really escaping from her again but like Ron, she rather enjoy the moment then argue the pain. Harry smiled and grabbed an empty tray from the table. He smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they passed him on the dance floor and made his way into the house from the kitchen.

At that exact moment the kitchen filled with dust and soot similar to Harry's first day at the Weasley's. Luckily for the visitor, Madame Delacour had temporarily enlarged the stove. A big black cloud covered the kitchen and Harry coughed while furiously flapping his arms in front of him to clear the soot.

"Hm, Harry, flapping like a bird isn't flattering nor is it very elegant. I hope for the younger Weasley's sake that you can do better than that on the dance floor."

"Malfoy!"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise, for your sake, to update soon. Love cliffhangers...


	7. Even more guests and a few more answers

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Seven: Even more guests and a few more answers

A/N: This is probably the hardest chapter for me to write thus far because of the character building but please be patient with it. What may seem extreme is only reactionary. Just go with it.

I wrote this chapter specifically for Rebecca Victoria Rushton, Dreamer22 and Luna Moonlight Fawn who are all furious at me for leaving a cliff hanger 

"Yes, Potter? Wow, first a great bird impression and now an even better flopping, gasping, fish impression. To what do I owe this once in a lifetime show?" Malfoy smirked and pulled out his wand. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy but was surprised to see that all Draco was doing was a simply cleaning spell.

"Potter, I am rather offended that you would assume that I wouldn't clean up after myself. If you would, put down your wand, otherwise I might have to make you." He then turned and looked at the table. Sniffing around, Malfoy picked up a tart and took a bite. Enjoying the sweet treat, he continued to stuff his face with numerous different dishes waiting in the kitchen. Harry stared a little bewildered at Malfoy's behavior. It seemed as if he hadn't eaten in days. It wasn't until then that Harry noticed that Malfoy was not dressed as an elite rich heir. His clothing, though possibly once decadent, was torn and filthy. There seemed to be blood dried along the hem and there were quite a few rips that revealed scratches and bloody burns.

"Harry? Did you get the- Malfoy!" Hermione joined Harry's side, wand pointed and determination marking her face. "Wow, is my presence so unpleasant that you would hex me away?" Malfoy smirked and stuffed a small pork pie into his mouth. At this point a group of people rushed into the room. Hermione opened her palm to reveal to Harry a small coin flashing red. Harry chuckled in his mind at Hermione's constant diligence. The D.A was surrounding Malfoy and the Weasley's were not far behind. Mrs. Weasley gasped and Mr. Weasley got in front of Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do we owe this visit?" Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley's wand was in his hand as well but he wanted the appearance of protection rather than defense. At that point Malfoy went to smirk and reply but instead he fainted. Hermione slightly pushed Mr. Weasley out of the way and muttered another spell over Malfoy. He glowed red for a moment then glowed green and finally returned to normal.

"He doesn't have any spells over him. He's simple fainted. He isn't a danger right now but we better keep everyone outside." Hermione assisted Mrs. Weasley as she checked his pulse and levitated him upstairs to a bed. Everyone went back outside and waited, trying to pretend nothing was odd. A little later Hermione walked outside and collected Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin for Mrs. Weasley. The wedding came to it's end and slowly guests made their way home without even the slightest idea of what had happened earlier that night. The whole family gave hugs and kisses to Bill and Fleur as they mounted their brooms to fly off into the night towards their honeymoon destination, Thailand. As they made their way into the house to get into their respective beds Harry began to talk with Ron about the nights events.

"What was Malfoy thinking coming here? What could he have wanted?" Harry pondered out loud to Ron.

"I don't know, mate. He almost ruined my brother's wedding!" Ron growled as Harry shook his head.

"Where did your mom take him?" Harry asked as they walked in the attic, only to have his question answered. There lay an unconscious Malfoy looking as innocent as an angel. Harry grumbled under his breath as he realized it was his bed that Malfoy now resided in. Hermione looked at the pale-faced monster with clear lines of worry on her face.

"He hasn't said a thing yet. He's barely even moved since he passed out. I've tried everything I know and your mom has tried everything she knows. Professor McGonagall sent for Madame Pomfrey. I'm really worried." Ron was the one to grumble under his breath this time. Clearly jealous, he said quick goodnights and got into bed and covered his head with a pillow. Hermione looked at Harry questioningly and just shook her head and looked down at Malfoy. She checked his temperature and again just shook her head. Harry sighed and grabbed his pajamas. He smiled half-heartedly at Hermione and headed downstairs to fall asleep on the couch.

The next morning Harry woke up very suddenly (yet again) and found an entire Ginny Weasley sitting on his stomach. "Get up, Malfoy just woke up. Hurry up stairs." She laughed at him when she noticed morning symptoms of the male kind and just rushed up stairs. Harry, who was in the middle of a very good dream about the foresaid Weasley, groggily made his way into the bathroom then upstairs to see Malfoy.

"Ah, Harry, took you long enough. Now I can get on with my story. So Voldemort was going on and on about how pathetic I am and how useless I am when he threw the death curse at my mum and dad then tried to hit me. I ran like chicken shit until I got to a fireplace. Unfortunately I have no home to return to and Voldemort only connects his floo with Pureblood families so I did the first thing that came to mind and showed up here. I was hoping for a larger fireplace but whatever works works." Harry was very unsettled by the lack of emotion in Malfoy's story especially concerning the death of his parents. How could someone be so heartless and careless about something so severe. Clearly Malfoy didn't share the same relationship with his parents as most children do. The whole family shifted uncomfortably at the lack of feeling and Mrs. Weasley eventually said, "Draco, that's so horrible. Are you all right?" She handed him a bubbling purple potion and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which he promptly shrugged off.

"How did you get past my wards though? Mr. Weasley and I put up some very strong wards against intruders- er- unknown guests." Hermione asked, stumbling on what to call Malfoy. She was probably the most unsettled by Malfoy's coldness towards his story. "I suppose it's because of the wedding. Tell Mr. William Weasley I am sorry for barging in on his wedding and that he'll receive his gifts with due time. If it wasn't for the wedding I doubt I would have been able to floo here. In that way it saved my life." Malfoy shuddered at the thought, or perhaps at the obligation that placed him in to save a Weasley life.

"Everyone out. Mr. Malfoy needs his rest and you all have chores." Mrs. Weasley clearly wanted to clear the air and not bring up any more traumatizing events.

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the kitchen where they began to talk about Malfoy and clean the kitchen. As they scrubbed and dried dishes they all felt unsettled about Malfoy.

"He's lying. He's a spy." Harry said after about a hundred dishes. "I mean think about it. Voldemort killed his parents and he doesn't even shed a single tear?" Harry furiously scrubbed a plate as he thought about the traitor laying in his bed upstairs.

"I don't know Harry. He's clearly traumatized and emotion has always been difficult for Slytherin men. Look at Mecklenburg Thomas, the first wizard to clinically die of heartbreak. He was a Slytherin. No one realized that he was depressed or even upset. They say he acted completely normal until one day he died at his desk in the Ministry. Malfoy doesn't have the loving background we do. He hasn't even had a Christmas gift from his parents since first year." Hermione scrubbed equally as ferociously as Harry.

"How do you know that? I don't care about this Thomas fellow, I'm siding with Harry on this one. He's a spy and a liar. His parents are probably part of this scam too." Ron said as he attempted to cast drying spells (so unsuccessfully that Hermione often charmed the dishes behind his back as she washed just so he wouldn't feel like a completely failure). "Have you been spying on Malfoy or something?"

"No, it's obvious. He's very emotionally repressive."

"I was talking about the gifts, but obviously you've been watching him as well as his mail." Ron accused Hermione, clearly jealous.

"I have not been watching him. It's psychology 101 that's all, duh."

"What are you saying that we all should have known Malfoy wasn't a git, he was just clinically depressed and repressive? Like, it is psychology 101 right?" Harry shook his head knowing that Ron had no idea what 101 meant or even what psychology. Ron had taken Hermione's worried tone the wrong way and assumed she was mocking them.

"I didn't mean it like that! Jeeze Ron you're so defensive!" Hermione said with a little emotion creeping into her voice.

"Then how did you mean it?" Ron shouted back.

"I was just saying I noticed his behavior over the past six years and he has always had emotional problems. Why else would he say such mean things all of the time."

"Now you're defending him? I think you're in love and in denial!"

"Well, I think you're impossible!" Hermione threw the plate in her hand onto the ground then instantly fixed as she stomped away. Ron tried to charm the dish to dry with intense emotion but instead blew up the plate and was unable to fix it.

"I just don't understand her!" Harry shrugged knowing that another year was going to be wasted because of their bickering.

A/N: So, Malfoy's appearance has been explained… or has it? Do you believe his story? Obviously two-thirds of our team doesn't. Will Malfoy murder them in their sleep or will he become a valuable ally? How do you think I did with this chapter? More to come soon enough.


	8. Diagon Alley, Again

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 8: Diagon Alley, again

A/N: I posted this chapter the other day but had to re-post it was slight changes in my second to last paragraph because a certain reviewer of mine kindly informed me of my overuse of the words "otherwise." LoL Trust me it annoyed the bajeezes out of me when I went back and read that section. Thanks for the heads up 

After a day of chores and cleaning the entire Weasley family (plus numerous other members of the order and D.A) sat to eat. The table was fairly quite and even more unsettlingly uncomfortable. Malfoy's presence had ruined the gayety of marriage and left only a crowd of worried adults and bickering teens. Harry, starving, inhaled two servings of pot roast before finally saying, "Well? Let's talk. Who thinks Malfoy is a total lying git?" The sudden burst from Harry turned everyone's head and even caused a few repressed laughs. Harry, weary from years of beating around the bush from Dumbledore, took matters into his own hands.

"What do we currently know about the where-abouts of his parents? What about Voldemort? Does Malfoy have any useful information? Anyone?" Harry looked at the members of the Order Present. Professor McGonagall had left earlier but returned for dinner and was simply staring at Harry. Remus Lupin sat next to Tonks and shook his head in weariness. Tonks laughed at Harry and also shook her head. Mr. Weasley looked a little red and also seemed unsure of how to answer. Kingsley Shacklebolt was placed at the farthest point from Harry but Harry was sure he could hear a distinct mumble of "elite lying piece of…"

"Wow, we are so full of information tonight. Well, as it is we have a possible spy and known traitor in our mists and yet we do nothing? I saw him almost murder Professor Dumbledore. I don't care if he chickened out last second and let Snape do the deed; he almost did it! All in the name of his family… I doubt Voldemort would have spared him after that mess up unless he had another mission in mind." The whole table cringed at the mention of Snape, Voldemort and Dumbledore. Harry clearly wasn't going to make this an easy night.

"Harry, we aren't cold blooded murderers either. If we kick Malfoy out of this house and out of our sight we would be simply stupid. If he is telling the truth then only death lays out beyond this house. If he is lying then we have access to Voldemort's inner ear. There is no simple solution. I think it is time for everyone to get some sleep. Professors, Kingsley, you are welcome to stay for coffee." Mrs. Weasley stood and began swiping the table of plates and food. Harry merely grumbled and made his way to Ron's room, which was now vacant since Bill and Fleur, erm, Charlie, were gone.

The next day proved to be much more interesting than promised. Everyone rose early and began quick chores for the day. Once those were out of the way and showers were taken, the D.A assembled (minus Fred and George) at the front door.

"All right everyone, one more time. Do not disappear or run off alone. I know you are all grown but after the events of the past few days I think it is safe to say no one is safe. Stay in groups of three or more while we get our last minute supplies from Diagon Alley and then get onto the train." Mrs. Weasley nagged continuously as the group, with Malfoy, made their way onto the Phoenix flight and prepared to head downtown. Professor McGonagall had delivered a slightly revised book and supply list to the returning students the night before. They were all glad to get another chance to do a little shopping (especially Hermione who was already in need of more ingredients for her numerous experiments and healing potions) and get a little air outside of the Burrow.

"Why is the train at night this year?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. Professor McGonagall said something about the safety of arriving at morning rather than night. That and because she is planning on a large number of North American and South American students transferring to Hogwarts this year. She opened the enrollment of new students to a much broader list this year because of the troubles from last year. Anyways, keep up with each other all right? Do not be late tonight. Wherever we decide to meet at whatever time, you must be there then!" During all of this Harry noticed a rather pained expression passing over Malfoy's face. He assumed it was because of Mrs. Weasley's nagging but it is possible that it was something else, something more emotional.

Once the group arrived they instantly split into groups; Harry, Hermione, Ron and Malfoy went one way while Neville, Ginny, Luna and Soleil went another. Many members of the D.A were ecstatic to find out that Soleil would be attending Hogwarts for her 6th year since Fleur would no longer be at Beauxbatons and Soleil's family worried about her being alone. They grabbed their revised lists and their unneeded books and made their way to do this or that.

About an hour before it was arranged for everyone to meet, Harry stopped and grabbed a magazine out of a trash can. The headline had grabbed his attention and he quickly read out loud,

"_Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy Found Dead and Bloody. Thought to be the works of Death Eaters. After numerous tests and examinations it has been determined that the bloody bodies found at the doorstep of the Ministry two days ago were those of Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy. It is unknown where the younger Malfoy is or whether he is alive. The burning of the Dark Mark on their foreheads has lead to the belief that Lucius Malfoy, who already had a Dark Mark on the inside of his forearm, was killed because he fell out of favor with Voldemort. See page Z4 for more on this story…" _

"What newspaper is that Harry?" Hermione asked as she held onto the faint and pale-faced Draco Malfoy.

"It's the Quibbler. Luna's dad is clearly getting into more serious journalism." Harry looked at Malfoy with suspecting, curious eyes. He wanted to know what kind of reaction Draco would have to such a blatant tell-all about his family.

"He did it. He wasn't supposed to unless I failed again. He-he-he killed them." Draco's face flushed and cringed in pain as tears fell down his face. He fell to the ground holding his head and shaking uncontrollably. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood and stared at the small curled body on the floor until Draco let out a loud "NO!" and jumped up. He ran, grabbing Ron and Hermione's hands. Hermione then grabbed Harry's and the foursome flew through the streets of Diagon Alley. Harry's blood was pumping and his heart speeding. Clearly something was about to happen that Malfoy didn't want to occur. His words echoed in Harry's mind. "He wasn't supposed to unless I failed again." Harry quickly realized what this meant and picked up his pace until he tackled Malfoy.

Once Malfoy was pinned, after much struggle, Harry yelled, "Unless you failed at what!" Ron and Hermione stood next to the wrestling match unsure what to do. They panted and eventually caught onto what Harry was yelling.

"Voldemort! He's going to be at the meeting point when we get there if we don't hurry! No! We have to stop him. Mrs. Weasley! No!" With renewed strength Malfoy shoved Harry off of him and began running again. The three followed as what he said sunk in.

'An attack at Diagon Alley. Only in a few minutes. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Neville, Luna, Soleil, Ginny! Ginny! No!' Harry also sped up and together, wands out, Harry and Malfoy approached the entrance to Gringotts, the designated meeting spot. Only seconds later Hermione and Ron also had their wands out and the four made a solid square, aimed at all corners of Diagon Alley.

As Ginny, Neville, Luna and Soleil turned one corner, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley turned the other. They all looked at the foursome shocked with eyes bulging. Shop keepers and other shoppers had seen the group running and had taken that at the cue to empty the streets and close doors. It was quieter than a minute 'til high noon in a western shoot out.

Just before Ginny could ask what was going on, Harry shot an _expelliarmus _and_ impedimenta_ at the figure approaching from behind. This simple charm began a series of major hexes, jinxes and curses that filled Diagon Alley. Instantly a group of Aurors appeared and the fight shifted gears. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and even Malfoy disarmed death eaters and summoned their wands, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Tonks and Doge protected the group from hexes and curses headed their way. They all then petrified as many of the attackers as possible but found that many apparated, even some wandless, before being captured.

Instantly a unsettling quite overcame the street. An occasional face could be seen peeping from behind a curtain or trash can. People slowly made their way out of hiding to see the result of one of the most intense battles Diagon Alley had ever seen.

"Who do we have petrified?" Shacklebolt cried over to Lupin and Tonks who were gathering Death Eaters. "Dolohov, Marcois, Engret and Goyle. These are some of Voldemort's top guys," was Tonk's reply.

"Is anyone hurt?" was the next question aimed at the group. Harry, Ron and Hermione were clearly unharmed but very worn out from the series of jinxes, counter-jinxes and disarment charms. Malfoy was on the floor in tears and even a little blood, but otherwise was only shaken. Ginny has hit her head rather severely and was bleeding but smiling. Luna was breaking out into hives at a rapid pace but quickly gave a thumbs up to show she was in any other way fine. Neville was turning green and sprouting pussing lumps but was also unconscious enough to not remember the embarrassing stain in his pants. Mrs. Weasley was in tears over the unconscious Longbottom but beyond her tears she was unharmed as well. Mr. Weasley suffered from a rather nasty slash across his chest but was hiding it from his wife and giving a cross-armed thumbs up. Luckily Hermione wasn't as easily assured and was at his side with healing potions before Mrs. Weasley could even clear her eyes enough to look. Soleil was the only person still standing but it was quickly discovered that she stood not by choice but by charm.

Overall the entire group looked all right and would clearly make it another day. Hermione passed out first aid kits to the D.A and attended to wounds of any size. Shacklebolt, Lupin, Tonks and Doge gathered the Death Eaters and sent out a call for backup before apparating to Azkaban.

"Is Mrs. Weasley all right?" was all that was heard from the mess that was Draco Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley was instantly at his side, hugging him close like a mother should, even though Harry had explained the story to her. "A child in need is a child in need," was her only response. Slowly the group re-grouped and healed itself efficiently. Hermione looked over her work proudly and said, "it'll do for now. Everyone must see Madame Pomfrey once we arrive at Hogwarts." The group looked at her in slight shock. They had all forgotten about the night long trip to Hogwarts that awaited them.

A/N: Well, another chapter in the bag and some real action accomplished. My first battle scene! I am clearly weaving a web here but I hope that I have sufficiently created Malfoy for my purposes. Bad guy with two strikes turned good guy… or not? It will all be revealed with time. Finally we head to Hogwarts and I promise an entire Chapter of Dialog next. After all what else can they do on a night-long train trip? Hmm… maybe a little romance is in store.

Dreamer22: Is that in-between enough for now? I've always loved the ferret and can't see him completely go bad… well at least not just yet. LoL suspense killing you yet? hehe

Rebecca Victoria Rushton: Is this enough to last until you get back? Have fun at camp!

Luna Moonlight Fawn: Don't worry, furious is the emotion I was going for. Lol and you weren't too furious, just very encouraging. Many thanks for it! Have a great summer too!


	9. The Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Nine: The Hogwarts Express

A/N: This chapter took me so long because I went on vacation and then school started. I promise I am going to keep up with things though! I made up a few names of previous Hogwarts Students so just go along with it. Other than that I've introduced a new character with a few more on the way… Enjoy!

The Hogwarts Express chugged its way into the station and tooted its horn to announce its arrival. Only a handful of people awaited the glorious train and of those only a few were students. Harry quickly grabbed the bags of Ginny and Soleil and hoisted them onto the train. He then lugged Hermione, Luna and his own bags into the storage compartments and went back to say good byes.

"Jeeze, thanks for the help Harry," Ron laughed as he lugged his own things onto the train. Hermione only chuckled at the two and said, "We are wizards boys. _Levioso_." Hermione then proceeded to carry Neville, Draco and Ron's things into the awaiting compartment. Harry laughed at his own stupidity and shook his head. "Well Ron, I suppose we are lucky to be wizards but are luckier that we have Hermione."

Tears were cried and hugs were exchanged as our young and ambitious team said their goodbyes to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Draco Malfoy stood off to the side unsure what to do or say. It was obvious to all that he wanted to stay at the Burrow and go to Hogwarts at the same time. He was battling with his demons and needed the protection that both provided. Mrs. Weasley, who had instantly taken him under her wing, was the emotional support and kindness that Draco had never felt. Hogwarts was the physical protection and safety that was necessary to live another day.

"Draco, sweety, come here." Mrs. Weasley quietly called to him. Draco timidly approached, still shaken from the encounters earlier that day. He had spent hours being interrogated by Aurors, Professors and the adult Weasleys (namely Mr., Mrs., and Charlie) while the rest of the group ate dinner and waited for the train.

"Do you want to return to the Burrow or head to Hogwarts now? I know you've had a long day and things have been a bit much but Professor McGonagall feels you are safest at Hogwarts. Even with Dumbledore gone, Hogwarts has the power and strength to protect the few that are returning this year." Mrs. Weasley lightly patted his arm and then drew him into her arms. She had always been the motherly friend in her youth. As an adult she clearly had taken that a step further and had a more than half-a-dozen kids. Then as a mother she had adopted even more children into her life. Draco was another child in her care and she refused to see him lose his way again.

"I can go back to the Burrow?" Draco whispered, his eyes glossed over and his body slack. Though Draco had always been a git, he wasn't naturally an evil person. Years of pain and torture had molded him into a conceited, egotistical death-eater-in-the-making. If it wasn't for his mother, Draco might have turned into that Death Eater, but secretly the little bits of love he received from his mother had given him a heart. It is rare for a person to truly be good or bad. Draco was completely stuck in the middle of a battle with his warring inner personalities.

"Yes, of course you can. Draco, we all have talked things over and we understand that things are never what they seem. Your blatant attempt at getting us killed is hard to forgive but Mrs. Weasley and I are not so cold as to not try. You changed your heart just in time to save us and you fought on our side. That is enough to offer you a home for now. You will have to return to Hogwarts and win over our children but for now you can return with us." This came from Mr. Weasley, who had approached his wife after having a word with Harry. Mostly warnings and promises to keep each other informed were passed between Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"But, won't that put you in danger if I return to the Burrow?" Draco's brow creased in worry and his angelic yet devilish eyes turned dark. His failures had already led to the death of the only important person in his life, his mother. He wouldn't place another family in danger because of him. He had already almost gotten them killed.

Up until that morning Draco thought that he would be able to hold it together long enough to get through the day and all of the plans made by Voldemort. He thought he could watch these people die if it meant saving his mother. He thought he would be able to let go of it all. Then Mrs. Weasley started to nag about everyone's safety, including his own. Then he realized the trust she was putting him in by letting him go with them. Then he realized what he was doing. It wasn't until he saw the newspaper that he knew what he had to do. Before that point, he wanted to save Mrs. Weasley alone. Maybe even Granger, who had defended him in the kitchen only the night before. He knew these were good people and didn't deserve what was awaiting them, but he didn't know how to stop it without getting his own family killed.

After seeing the picture and hearing Potter read the story out loud Draco knew what he had to do. They arrived just in time to save the Weasleys. Though he didn't think that Potter or Ron Weasley realized it but he deflected quite a few of the unforgivable curses from them as well as their girlfriends. Draco was not surprised in slightest at the D.A's lack of balls. Simple, harmless, spells were attempted at the Death Eaters. The smartest thing they did was to avoid the Death Eaters while the Aurors did all of the dirty work. Draco was grateful that Mrs. Weasley and a few of the Aurors noticed Draco's fight for the good guys. He had even thrown a few, slightly dark, but powerful spells at the attackers, some of whom were his friends fathers or his fathers friends.

Once everyone was safe and the captured Death Eaters were taken away, Draco went through a thorough investigation with many important people there to witness. He dumped as many of his key memories into a pensive and answered all the questions the best he could. He, at first, care very little whether they believed him or not. He barely even cared whether he lived to see the next day. But eventually, after a little bit of comforting from Mrs. Weasley, Draco broke and cried in front of everyone.

He was then escorted to St. Mungo's to identify his mother and father and sign paper work to inherit his title and all that went with it. This was the hardest thing Draco had ever done. Seeing his dear mother in such a horrible condition. His mind whirled and his heart ached but he did what he had to do. He signed off on paper after paper giving the ministry permission to search the Malfoy estate for anything to help with the search for Voldemort. He single goal in life now was to fight Voldemort and kick his ass (pardon my French but clearly there is reasoning behind Malfoy's anger).

Draco's pain ached in his heart and in his head as he faced the Weasleys. To return to the Burrow would be putting Mr. And Mrs. Weasley in danger. He knew that he would not only have to face his demons but he would have to face Lord Voldemort as well. Death loomed over him as his face paled and his eye smoldered. He could not place the Weasleys in that kind of danger, not when he just finished getting them out of danger.

"Yes, it won't be the safest of situations, Draco, but Molly and I are strong wizards and are willing to take the chances. Of course if an attack is clearly on its way we will have to remove ourselves, but for now the Burrow is safe enough." Mr. Weasley put a hand on Draco's shoulder to comfort him.

"No, I'll return to Hogwarts. I need to be away from Voldemort as far as I can. I can't- I won't- I'm going to Hogwarts." Draco's troubles were nothing new. He had never been able to express love or compassion out loud. He didn't know how to tell the Weasleys how much they meant to him now, or that he couldn't bare to put them in any danger. His head drooped and his shoulders hunched over. The pain visibly crossed his face. Mrs. Weasley, an all knowing woman, wrapped him in a hug and whispered,

"Draco, your struggle is not nearly over but you have love and support. I am only an owl away, Arthur is going to be visiting Hogwarts frequently and my children, once they've turned around, will be there as well. Have a little faith, love and hope and you will be all right. If things get really bad, Hermione has never turned away a friend in need and will completely be there to listen."

Draco nodded and absentmindedly wiped away his tears. From the train a few observes took note of the events in front of them. It was a new day for Draco Malfoy and for the good guys.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked staring at the dazed, scruffy young man across the compartment from him. She watched as he shrugged a reply and absentmindedly leaned onto Ginny, who was sitting next to him. Even without thinking about it, she brushed the hair from his face and entwined her fingers with his. Hermione sighed at the displays of emotion between the broken couple. It was a waste of love and time for them to claim to not be together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just in shock a little from earlier today." Harry mumbled as he fiddled with Ginny's hand. In reality Harry had just witnessed an odd scene outside of the train on the platform. He pressed the image out of his mind and looked up as the compartment door opened.

This year the Hogwarts express was arranged slightly different. Instead of being separated into compartments within each car, the whole car was one living-room-like space with pillows, chairs, a bookcase and a small cart of food. The colors of the houses swirled and mixed in beautiful patterns that lightened all of the décor of the train. Ginny and Harry were seated in a small plush love seat across from Hermione, Ron and Neville, who each took up their own recliner. Luna lay upside-down with her feet dangling on the cushion of a larger couch against the train's wall. Soleil laid across the remainder of the couch not bothered in the least by Luna's feet.

The door had opened to reveal a beautiful multiracial girl. Her almond-shaped eyes drifted across the room only momentarily hesitating at Harry. Harry wondered who she was and where she came from since he had clearly never seen someone so enchanting before in his life. She had a presence about her that screamed dignity, poise and warmth but she commanded the attention of the room without the arrogance of a Veela or a veela-descendent. Her hands shook lightly with nerves and she had began to droop until Harry said, "Hi. Come on in."

She instantly perked up and took a seat in an armchair next to Hermione. In her arms was a large book entitled "History of Wizarding England" which caught Hermione's eyes within seconds. She smiled at the stranger, knowing that they would at least have reading in common.

"I'm Hermione. This is Ron, his sister Ginny, Neville, Soleil, Harry and Luna." Hermione stuck her hand out and the other girl took it. Now both of them were smiling warmly and the stranger said, "I am Caralyn da Vinci but you may call me Cara. I'll be a 7th year at Hogwarts. I used to attend Universidad Bologna."

"Bologna? I thought that was muggle. Wow, well, welcome to Hogwarts." Hermione again smiled. Harry was the only other person to have heard of Bologna before but couldn't remember where he had heard of it from. Obviously it was from his years before Hogwarts, but that was so long ago that he didn't strain to remember. He was sure Hermione would inform him of the significance later.

"Thank you. I am excited but a little nervous. Have all of you been at Hogwarts for all of your years?"

"No, I am going to be a 6th 'ear at 'ogwarts but I used to go to Beauxbatons." Soleil gave Caralyn an understanding look. Hogwarts was the most famous of all the wizarding schools in the world and was quite an intimidating force. Even with the tragedies of the past three years Hogwarts had suffered considerably less damage than many of the other schools. What wasn't widely known to the students was that Voldemort's supporters crossed countries as well as species. There were numerous groups in numerous places that had bowed to his powers before and were quickly reuniting with the dark cause. During Harry's 6th year England wasn't the only place facing strange and unusual deaths and disappearances. Unfortunately, most other countries had obvious and bloody deaths and disappearances. No longer did many people feel the need to high their loyalties or their actions. The situation was deteriorating rapidly.

"Are there many new students and transfers?" Cara asked slightly timidly. For someone of such presence and beauty she was quite shy and nervous. Harry inwardly laughed at the thought of Cara getting comfortable and giving Malfoy a run for his money. She was clearly noble and clearly pureblood. Then Harry remembered Malfoy's situation and the changes that were taking place. He wasn't sure if there would ever be a time of laughter and fun now that the war was developing.

"Well, we don't really know yet. You're the first person we've seen so far. We all came together. Right now not many students are even returning to Hogwarts, let alone transferring." Hermione sighed at this and a thoughtful look crossed her face. Ron felt the shift and gently rubbed her arm. Hermione was more surprised than anything at this obvious sense of understanding, something that Ron rarely displayed.

"It is the 7 of us and another boy so far. I've been told that about ten 5th years returned, eight 4th years and no one under that. Professor, erm, Headmaster McGonagall wasn't sure about 6th and 7th years or transfers. This year is looking to be quite different for all of us." Ginny had spent some time asking about each and every one of her friends. Professor McGonagall had done her best to remember but had quite obviously been busy with getting things ready.

Though they didn't know it, of the 7th years, Cho Chang, Blaise Zambini, Terry Bones and Samantha Bowler were returning and of the 6th years, Marcos Polonie, Debra Mitchell, Bobby O'Shay and Thomas Jenkins were returning. These few students, plus our heroes and our transfers, were going to be placed in dorms by their year rather than their house. It was so important that the remaining students unified that Professor McGonagall gave up the ages long tradition of houses and the House Cup. In the time of war things were always different.

"So Caralyn, how old are you?" Neville asked, attempting to start conversation. "I am 17, almost 18. My birthday is December sixth." Luna perked up at this and said, "Hmm a Sagittarius. Seeing is believing and your powers will reflect sight." Caralyn, as well as everyone else, merely gave her an odd look and shrugged their shoulders.

"I hate to ask this, but are you Harry Potter, like the Harry Potter? And Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley?" Caralyn had been bursting to ask these questions since she walked in. Her guard was going down and her nerves were settling. Neville seemed slightly disappointed that he hadn't been noticed but Luna chose that moment to test her paper airplane and hit him squarely on the nose.

"Yeah, that's us." Harry seemed a little irritated at being known world wide but then he felt a little proud that it was at least for honorable and good things now. No longer was he the-boy-that-lived-because-he-was-merely-a-baby-and-his-mom-loved-him; He was now the Boy-that-lived-and-knew-the-truth-and-was-ignored-but-fought-anyways-like-a-true-heroe-with-true-heroic-friends.

"Wow, that's amazing that you are returning to Hogwarts. You guys are so brave!" Cara smiled and relaxed in her seat. Just as she got comfortable she remembered something, "Oi, where is the loo, I need to change into my robes."

"Well, it's two compartments over but you don't have to change just yet." Hermione motioned towards the correct door.

"I feel more comfortable once I'm out of my mother's idea of proper Italian witch attire." She smiled, gathered her things and waved. "I'll be back in a bit."

Cara exited the compartment where Harry and his friends sat and entered the next one only to hear sounds of sobs and sniffles. She looked around and in the corner sat a small, bundled Draco Malfoy hugging his knees as if he wished he could disappear (forever rather than disparate).

Cara approached him and said, "Hey, are you all right?" Draco looked up startled and ungentlemanly said, "Bugger off."

A/N: Well, what do you think? More time on the train next and maybe even a few new students (depends on where the keyboard leads me). Review and Much love to all of my favorite reviewers. I hope this satisfies you for a little bit longer. Adventure and Action and much more coming very soon I PROMISE :0)


	10. Suprise Meetings

Harry Potter and Dumbledore's Army

Chapter Ten: Surprise Meetings

A/N: Unfortunately for all, school has started and I am going to be past my head in homework until it ends again. Luckily it is my LAST YEAR wahoooo! I am so sorry to say that updates are going to become much, much, much more sporadic but I promise to do my best to make them worth the trouble. Oh, and give me large amounts of literary license for my new characters and what not… They are completely my own while everything else is J.K Rowling's (with my attempt to comprehend and analyze.)

Draco's foul temper was a direct reaction to his sobbing disposition. It is important to take a moment to look at Draco through many different perspectives and directions. Draco has always been an ass, if you don't mind me saying so, and is not suddenly an angel because of the tragic loss. Rather, he will probably be more inclined to be more of an ass as well as much more distant. His compassion shown to Mrs. Weasley is a temporary lapse of good judgment in his own mind and is a very special and singular case. Because of the nature of his childhood and the nature of his loss, we can presume Draco is not evil, but he is cold-hearted to a degree, and that he is unpleasant most of the time.

Again, it is a shame that Draco is all of these things (and many more not-so-nice adjectives) because poor Cara was quite taken back by his response. Cara, now an interesting character in the drama that is Draco's life, is almost to a pin the exact opposite of Draco. The only exception is that Cara is much better at hiding it. Now it is time for poor Drakie to be taken back.

"Fine. It's not like I give a damn. I only care about those that care about themselves." Cara huffed and threw Draco a glare that can only be described as Snape-ish (but since we don't want to even think about dear ol' Snape I shall describe the glare as perfectly Slytherin).

"And what is that supposed to mean? Of course I care about myself. I'm the only person worth caring about." Draco huffed right back as he stood up to face the angel-faced demon, Cara. To Draco, Cara's suggestion was utterly preposterous; Draco's single goal in life was to flaunt how much better he was than everyone else. Momentarily Draco forgot his worries, and arrogance flushed to the surface.

"If you cared then you wouldn't be blubbering in a corner then denying and sympathy or comfort. I simple came to make sure you weren't dying. Now that I see that, I suppose I shall go on." Here it is important to mention that Caralyn is an intelligent, well-groomed and well-bred Italian elite. She is all of the youth, energy, and confidence of an upper-class witch while still being an unsure, afraid and nervous teenager. The contradictions in her character simply allow her to flip moods quicker than a pregnant woman (even than this certain pre-menstrual author) while maintaining most of her confidence and composure. For example, Cara was quite nervous when meeting the D.A in the compartment before, and yet, as Harry thought, "She had a presence about her that screamed dignity, poise and warmth but she commanded the attention of the room without the arrogance of a Veela or a veela-descendent." All of these things (and many more aspects of Cara) created a visible confusion on Draco's face.

"Wait, are you serious? Oh, and I wasn't blubbering, I was merely having an allergy attack. I suppose you are too good to every have allergies." Draco drawled unconvincingly. The loss of water (in the form of allergy-induced tears) had clearly weakened his thought-process.

"No, I am just too good at potions to ever have that problem." Cara lightly shot back without missing a beat. At this point she eased herself into a fluffy overstuffed armchair across from the arrogantly posed Draco.

"Well, I haven't had the time- ugh, I don't need to explain myself to you. Who are you anyways?" His sudden realization also timed well with an ease into another chair. There was a slight twinkle to Cara's eyes at this and she smirked when saying, "Caralyn da Vinci, of the Leonardo da Vinci familia. Daughter of Lady Budoccino. And you are?" Though smirking, Cara mentioned the famous names of da Vinci and Budoccino with little notice or emphasis. It was as if being related to a world famous artist and a high level politician was a common thing. Lady Budoccino, an Italian candidate for Prime Minister of the M.M.I (Italian Ministry of Magic), was a major figure in the fight against Voldemort and the Dark Arts. She was also an enigma like Cara and had many sides and contradicting personality traits. One thing was for sure, though, and that was that Lady Budoccino was never contradicting in her policies or politics. Honesty, loyalty and strength backed up her campaign and the seat for P.M was looking favorably hers.

"Draco Malfoy, of course. Are you a first year?" Cara laughed and refused to be bothered by his clear attempt to offend her. Draco was almost memorized by her deep sparkling laugh. Her white teeth gleamed and her hair bounced with each chuckle.

"A pleasure I'm sure Signore Malfoy. And, no, I am not a first year, though you would think that would have been obvious. I am a transfer student from Bologna; this will be my final year. I assume that you are at least a fifth year, correct?" This retaliation even made Draco's smirk hint at a grin. To the upper class, being polite or nice was a sign of weakness or mockery. A conversation without a battle of the wits was a conversation between enemies. To be able to poke fun at another person showed friendship to some degree; their snide remarks gave hope to a friendship. Cara could tell that Mister Malfoy was in desperate need of friends, even if it was the distant type that the elite was used to. Maybe it would develop into a more emotional and trusting relationship, later down the road. Or, if Malfoy continued to be too much of an ass, it wouldn't.

"The please is yours. As I'm sure you know, I am a seventh year. Welcome to Hogwarts." The sun was setting as the Hogwarts express chugged through London countryside. Cara stared out the window while smiling at Draco's attempt to be clever. She was amazed at the beauty that passed her. Italy was gorgeous but that was a given. London was known for its smog, rainy days and chilling weather so to see it looking so pure and glorious was a shock. (Of course the previous statement is incredibly stereotypical but we must remember that Cara doesn't have to be p.c or even nice since she could pay off any angry'd reader) "Amazed at the scenery, eh? How cute you are."

"Oh, stuff it. Beauty is beauty and not even you can dispute that. Look outside and tell me that you are humbled by nature."

"Humbled? No. But I will admit this is the first time I've seen this view at dusk." For a moment the pair took in the countryside and just enjoyed the silence. It had felt like ages since Draco had last had a moment just to be. Since the end of the last school year Draco has been constantly in the presences of one Death Eater or another. Not a single moment passed where he could escape the pressures of family and responsibility; Responsibility to human kind, responsibility to his family and worse yet, responsibility to Lord Voldemort. Even when he was at the Weasley's, far from the Death Eaters, the noise never stopped. Now Draco would have nothing but silence; he had no responsibilities or loyalties; he had no friends or family; he simply had nothing.

Quick to escape his own tormented thoughts Draco interrupted the silence and asked, "So have you meant anyone else yet?"

"Um, I met Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Soleil some-body, Luna Something-or-another, and Neville no-last-name. Other than that I haven't had a chance to run into anyone else, sobbing or otherwise."

"Ugh, the Golden Group, eh? Well I am sure they left a wonderful impression on you and you are now one of the many followers of the Golden Trio." Draco made no attempt to hide the sarcasm and disgust in his voice. At the rate that he was going, it would take a thousand life times to make amends with the Golden Trio, or any of the Golden Group. Even then they would still blame and hate him. Draco had no intention of even beginning the monstrous ass-kissing necessary to begin those thousand lifetimes.

"They were quite wonderful. Pleasant really, much unlike my first impression of you. So what's you grudge?" Cara felt the heat in Draco's comments and was quick to realize that there was more than the usual childhood dislike between Draco and the Golden Ones.

"Oh you know nothing really. Potter puts my dad in jail, tries to kill me and witnesses some dramatic events. Granger is just inferior while being so full of herself. Oh and she's slapped me. Weasley, well, it's a shame he is a member of his family. They deserve better. The rest are simple ignorant enough to worship the ground Potter walks on."

"So what's their grudge?" Cara asks smoothly. She wasn't trying to mock him or offend him but she knew there were two sides to every story.

"I thought we covered these bases. I'm Draco Malfoy. Why wouldn't the poverty crew not hate me?" At this Draco stood and pretended to grab a book off of the shelf. He was visibly disturbed and trying to lie. Cara didn't push it further. She would hear the other side from either him later, or from the horse's mouth.

"Of course Signore Malfoy. Your greatness slipped my mind."

"Well, my Lady, I'm sure you've had envious enemies. Name, blood and money tends to place some above others… even when they don't want to be there." The last part was more of a whisper to the books. Draco still had his back turned to Cara and his body language had changed. His head was dropped, as if looking at the last shelf of books. His shoulders slumped and his back arched slightly. Cara felt it was time to change the topic of conversation. He wasn't ready to talk.

"Yes, well that is how it goes when your destiny is determined for you. But until our fate has arrived I am planning on enjoying myself. What is there to do for fun at Hogwarts?" With they sympathetic sentence and a shift in topic things went smoothly for the remainder of the trip.

The remainder of the trip back to Hogwarts proved to be uneventful for Harry and the gang. At about 10 o'clock the room suddenly shifted into dorm style with a divider down the middle. At that point a voice filled the room, "Students please make it a point to use the divider in the middle as it is intended. Boys on one side and girls on the other, please. If there are only girls or only boys in your compartment then the divider shouldn't have appeared. Members of the faculty are going to be checking every compartment."

Of course this check never occurred and Hermione, in all of her brilliance, charmed the divider away. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, wizard chess, and even a few rounds of truth or dare.

Harry sat on his bed with an ache in his heart and in his cheeks. Laughter was the poor mans cure for any sickness, even a sickness of the heart. Harry smiled outwardly but his mind raced and his head pounded. For the last six years Harry had spent his every available moment in the Wizarding world. He had anticipated returning to Hogwarts after every summer until this one. He wanted nothing more than to begin his journey and defeat Voldemort. Harry, though scared, had confidence in his friends and his destiny.

Eventually the Golden Group fell into sweet dreams and deep slumber. Harry tossed and turned as his mind raced and the drama from earlier that day plagued him. At about 3 in the morning Harry got up and made his way to the bathrooms. After relieving himself, he slowly stumbled back into the hallway that led to the compartment. What greeted him was the most shocking sight of all his 18 years.

Standing in front of Harry Potter was the very much so deceased Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: Oh the hate mail I anticipate. I promise to do what I can as quickly as I can. I was going to write more about the train but then I realized I am drawing this story out waaaayyyy too much. It is definitely time to arrive at Hogwarts and begin the search for Voldemort etc.

I hope you guys don't mind the shift in perspective… This story is developing into a Harry and Draco story, rather than just Harry as I had originally intended it… We'll see where it takes me.

Please review 


End file.
